Generally, an LED is a kind of diode. When a voltage is forwardly applied to the LED, electrons are transferred by electromagnetic induction. At this time, the electrons generate light energy and thermal energy, which are in inverse proportion to each other. Thus, the rapid removal of heat generated from the LED can increase the generation of photons. When a light source of the LED maintains an active temperature of about 25 to 55° C., light output and light efficiency can be maximized. Further, it is possible to maintain the durability of the LED. That is, a quantity of heat exceeding a quantity that is required to appropriately activate the electrons reduces the generation of the photons, and an excessive quantity of current resulting from the heat lowers a binding force between atomic structures, with the result that the LED may be undesirably destroyed. The problem relating to such heat generation occurs when the LED light source of high luminance and high electric power to be used as an illumination is manufactured. It is necessary to design the LED so as to rapidly discharge a quantity of heat, which is generated from the LED and exceeds a quantity for activating the electrons. Most LED manufacturing companies are developing a package design which may solve the above-mentioned problems, and an LED light source of a high wattage manufactured in this manner is commonly referred to as a power LED. Generally, the LED light source is made by mounting an LED chip or package on a PCB. The conventional LED light source emits light through the following process: current is input through a thin copper circuit layer of the PCB into a positive electrode of the LED chip and then is output through the LED chip to a negative electrode. However, the thin copper circuit layer of the PCB is limited to promote electrical connection, so that heat generated simultaneously with current resistance occurring in the LED chip and the circuit and the photons generated from the chip is dissipated by an indirect heat dissipating method where the heat is transferred to a heat dissipating plate through an insulation layer provided on a lower portion of the PCB. Thus, heat dissipating efficiency is lower in comparison with the quantity of generated heat and there is a restriction on implementing the LED light source of high illuminating power.